Darkening Skies
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: After the final battle, the jewel sends Kagome to a different time. In her own time, the yuyu gang are tracking done an evil demon. What happens when Kagome gets home and the demon finally shows itself! Darkness approaches, and death is inevitable.
1. Prologue

**Darkening Skies**

**Prologue**

They were in the middle of the great battle when everything started getting even worse. Koga, Sesshomaru, and a few other friends were there. A young demoness named Mukuro were among the friends. She and Kagome had met when Kagome was kidnapped once.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome was trying to run from the large demon that was chasing her, but it was difficult. She and her friends had been separated when Naraku had attacked them, and now she was on her own. The demon finally managed to grab her and took off as she tried kicking and screaming at it.

They came to some kind of castle and she was thrown in with a demoness. The guard laughed at her as she jumped up from the floor and attempted to open the doors. The man just laughed and walked away. The demoness in the cell with her was chained to the wall and Kagome wondered why, or at least she did until she felt her aura. "What are you?"

Slowly the demoness raised her head and glanced at the girl. "I am a tele-path and telekinetic."

"Cool! So, why are you trapped here?"

"The demons caught me while I was bathing and forced subduing charms onto me."

Kagome gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Hai, and these chains do the same thing. Why are you here?"

"Cause I'm untrained and was on my own." Was her answer as she sat down near the demoness. She suddenly realized something. "Can you sense what I am?"

"No, why?"

"I'm human. A miko too." An idea of how to get out suddenly came to her. "Are you strong enough to get us both out of here?"

The demoness glared at her. "I am if these damn chains weren't suppressing me."

"Then would you help me get out if I remove the chains?"

The demoness studied her for a few minutes before slowly nodding. Kagome stood and walked over to the demoness as she placed her hands onto the chains. She hadn't really done anything like this before, but she hoped she'd be able to. Pale pink energy flowed through her hands and into the steel chains, slowly melting them. Though her hands were being burnt in the process.

The demoness was amazed that the girl did not cry out. She could smell her burning flesh and looked down as the skin on her hands slowly melted away. The chains fell and the girl moved onto the bars. Her powers flared hotter and the door immediately melted. Her skin was missing to a little past her wrists.

Slowly the two slipped through the castle. As quietly as possible, they opened the large doors and took off into the night. No one had seen them thanks to the demoness' mental suggestions to anyone who came near.

_**End Of Flashback**_

And that was the beginning of their friendship. Also there was Yomi. He and Kagome became friends after she yelled and slapped him for touching her bottom. The perverted goat demon. Back to the battle.

Their friends were helping them as they strived to slice through the army and kill Naraku. Yomi was a great fighter, and a strategist... though he was also a thief. They all fought to defeat Naraku, and they all held a grudge against him. Mukuro was angered by his attack on her, Yomi was mad for his stealing something from him, Koga for the slaughter of his pack, Sesshomaru for using Rin, Miroku for the wind tunnel, Sango for her village and family, and Inuyasha for Kikyo. Kagome's reason was for the sacred jewel.

It was two hours later that the jewel was finished and Naraku lay dead. Her arrow shattered the barrier for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attacks to hit him. Kikyo lay dead near the battlefield. Kagome had no choice but to slay the undead miko who was trying to kill her.

The battle was finally over, and the whole shikon lay in her hands. One thought came to mind as she turned it over several times, she needed to make a wish. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she thought of what was to come. She would have to leave all of her friends behind.

It was a few days later that everyone gathered by the well. Mukuro hugged her only human friend, while Yomi, being the pervert he is, stole a kiss. Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect to her before she hugged him tightly, Miroku groped her then kissed her on the cheek with a laugh, Inuyasha hugged her and whispered bye, Kirara mewed and rubbed against her, Koga hugged her tightly, and Shippo refused to let go.

Kagome hugged the boy back just as tightly and whispered promises to him. "I'll find you when I get home and we'll be together again. In June of 2002 is when I'll return, I'll see you then. Be good for Sesshomaru." The kit nodded with tears streaming down his face. Hugging him tighter, she kissed him forehead and gave him one more promise. "No matter what, I'll always be your mother, and you will always be my son."

"Farewell Kagome-sama." Miroku said as they all stepped back.

Kagome smiled at all of her friends. "I will miss all of you dearly." Holding the shikon out in front of her. "I call upon the four souls of the jewel to grant my wish."

Slowly the jewel rose from her hand and pulsed a deeper pink. Four voices rang out in harmony, as the jewel hovered before it's protector. "What is your wish?"

"I wish for my friends' happiness and for peace." Kagome stated clearly to the hovering jewel.

Time suddenly seemed to freeze as four figures rose from within the shikon. "Your wish, while pure, will still be tainted. In order to fix this you will have to pay the price. A great evil approaches in years to come, and only you have the ability to stop it." After Midoriko spoke, the four voices chorused:

_Purity mixed with fire and ice_

_Innocence lost, but love to be bound_

_Great evil approaches and can not be undone_

_By two opposing elements_

_The priestess must tame_

_Future's unknown while past is remembered_

_Skies turn to ash_

_Cities to ruin_

_Demons destroy, barriers will break_

_Alone stand the strongest_

_The truest, the brave_

_They defend the one who brings them to unity_

_With her they never fight alone_

_They have a reason to live_

_To fight_

_They have someone to_

_Protect._

One of the demons now spoke. "For peace and happiness, you must suffer through great pains. You are needed elsewhere now priestess. Time will continue as you traverse into the next realm of time. Two hundred years and you will be on your own. Travel to find your mate, within the realm of demons."

The second demon spoke up. "You will be changed upon your return to your home time. Know that you shall return no matter what. Your ability to heal will be powered up, and you will no longer need your miko ki to do it."

"The jewel can not be destroyed. Forever shall ye be the immortal guardian of the jewel." Spoke up the last demon.

Midoriko now turned to the young miko. "You wished for your friends' happiness, and it is now time to grant that wish. Peace will come with time, but for now we shall grant happiness. Sango will have Kohaku returned to her free of his terrible memories, Rin will be made inu youkai and Kagura will be brought back as well as Kanna for Lord Sesshomaru, Koga's pack will be revived, Miroku asks for nothing but many children, Inuyasha shall be given Kikyo, Mukuro wishes for more power, while Yomi wishes for better skills.

Shippo, the fox kit, wishes to see you again and be strong enough to protect you. Therefore it is my decision that he become a spirit kitsune. To finish your wish, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku shall be turned into youkai of your choosing so that they may live long enough to see you again."

Kagome thought hard for a few minutes. "Sango should be a fire demon, Miroku a kitsune, and Kohaku an ice demon."

"Very well." They were all changed as they were released from the time spell. "Your wish has been partially granted miko. It is time for you to go to where you're needed. Explain quickly about the completed part of your wish."

Kagome turned to her friends with a watery smile. She quickly explained about their changes, and they smiled at the knowledge that they'd be able to see her once again. "I'll miss you all. See you in my time!" Her body faded with her parting words, leaving her saddened friends behind. Though they had hope in the fact that they'd once again see her, even if they had to wait five hundred years to do so.


	2. Missions and Memories

**Darkening Skies**

**Chapter I**

**Missions and Memories**

Hiei stood at the base of the mountain with a bored expression upon his face. He didn't really want to go on this mission, but the stupid Rekai brat said he had to. The others were finally catching up, but he didn't care. The fire demon simply wanted to finish the mission, then leave. "Hey shrimp! Wait for us!" Came the idiots call as he came running up.

He growled low in his throat at the idiotic human. His patience was wearing thin as his time came closer. He could already feel the beginnings of the cycle starting. It would be a week before he fully entered it. Turning to the others he scowled. "Hurry the fuck up. I want to end this and leave."

The others were stunned by his outburst. Even Kurama hadn't heard him speak like that much. "I think it best we hurry then." Kurama stated as the others followed close behind at an arduous pace.

As they continued upwards, Hiei began to remember a girl that no one else knew about. He hadn't told any of his friends about her, Though she was ningen, she was very kind, loving, and beautiful.

_**Flashback**_

He was just sitting in his room when the guards entered. They seemed to be attempting to drag something behind them. Whatever it was, it was fighting back. "Let Me Go!" It screamed

They tossed her towards me and turned from the room. "Stay here miko." Was their command as they closed the door behind them. She jumped up and ran towards the door trying to open it. She kicked it when she failed, before cursing her own stupidity. To say the least, the girl was amusing.

As she turned to look at around, my breath caught. Long black hair cascaded over her shoulders, sapphire blue eyes seemed to be alight with fire, and her toned body, though covered in dirt, looked beautiful. "Who are you onna?"

The girl jumped as she turned to look directly at him. "I'm a girl." Turning her back to him, she started looking around the room. Her action caused him to growl deep in his throat as he stalked up to her.

He walked up to her, spun her around, and slammed her into the wall as he bared his fangs at her. "You would do well not to anger me onna."

"Like I care." She finally paid attention to look at him and her mouth practically watered. He had black hair that spiked up, seemly just to defy the laws of gravity, crimson eyes that seemed to burn like fire, his well muscled body seemed toned to perfection, and he simply looked handsome. Almost like a god. Only one word fell from her mouth as she stared as his body. "Wow..."

Hiei smirked at her response to his looks. His ego getting bigger. He dropped the girl where he was holding her up and she fell to floor with a 'thump'. "You're filthy ningen. If you have to stay in here with me, at least go cleanse yourself."

Kagome did a very good impression of a growl and restrained herself from yelling at him. For she did in fact want a bath. "Where can I get a bathe then?"

"Hn." He nodded his head at a door, and she went to it. Gasping as she slid the shoji open. Inside was a large indoor hot spring. slipping inside quickly, she pealed off her dirty clothing and dove into clean water. Hot water soothed sore muscles as she relaxed against the side.

Her mind began to wander, mainly towards a certain spikey haired demon. Oh how good his body felt when pressed so closely against her own. Slowly, her thoughts turned towards how he'd look without clothes on. Mentally slapping and berating herself as she realized what she was thinking. She had spent way too much time with Miroku it seemed. First he'd never do anything with her since she's human, second she's a miko he's a demon, and third he probably hates her.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she sighed and began to scrub hard at her skin. She wanted all traces of those demons off of her. Also, she wanted the blood off of her. The stupid demons had attacked her for no reason, and she couldn't get away because she still had her injuries from her battle with Naraku, plus the the injuries she got from the low level youkai she's had to fight.

Remembering her wounds, reminded her that they hurt. Blood still poured from a few of them, she realized. Shrugging, she stood from the spring and grabbed a towel from nearby and wrapped it around herself tightly. As she walked back into the other room, she was mumbling to herself. "Hopefully it stops the damn bleeding... I wonder where I can get some clean clothes..."

Hiei turned toward her and noticed that the scent of blood was still cloaking her strongly. Of course he probably shouldn't have turned around. What he saw was a beautiful sight. Her body was cleaned of the dried blood, demon guts, and dirt that had before been cloaking her, and now her body was almost bare for his eyes.

His eyes roamed her body and drank in her delicious curves. The towel only came down to her upper thighs and started at her breasts. His body started to respond to hers, so he turned around quickly to hide it. The onna didn't need to know that her looks affected her body.

When he finally got himself under control, he turned and saw her looking through the closet. Finally pulling something out that looked like a simple haori, she donned it as she tossed her towel to the side. Hiei got a pretty good look at her backside. Kagome noticed his wide eyes when she turned around, and she had the decency to blush. He then turned a glare on her. "Next time I'll take you up on the offer." Then he turned back around and over to the bed, where he laid down.

Kagome started mumbling to herself about evil handsome youkai as she headed back over to the door. "Stupid wards." Attempting to channel her powers into, she did not expect to be thrown back by a barrier. Hiei almost laughed at her. "Dammit!" She screamed as she threw a bolt of energy at the door, which only reflected back at her. "Eep!"

Quickly ducking, the blast hit behind her. "What are you doing onna?" Came a bored voice from the bed.

"Attempting to get **us** out _**youkai**_!" He was really annoying her. Standing back up, she headed over to the warded doors once more. "How long have you been here?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a while. Got a name?"

"Hn."

She gave a very impressive growl for a human. "Stupid bastard." Hiei growled at her just as the doors flew open. The small demon began growling at him instead.

"Relax Shadow, I'm here for the miko." The man said as he turned towards said girl. Who happened to be glaring at him. He started towards her and she allowed her hands to glow pink with purification. Stopping his advance, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, seems I'll be using you Shadow."

Another inhuman growl was heard as Kagome sent energy in front of the man, who now growled at her. "Leave him alone."

"Why would I leave my pet alone?" The man asked as he stepped toward the girl, who's powers flared instantly. He stopped and looked at her. "Come on Kitten. Submit now and I'll be easy on you our first time."

"Not gonna happen." She said as she growled at him again. "Leave!"

"Fine, but I'll be back." The man turned and left as the doors closed behind him. Kagome walked over to the bed and fell down beside Hiei who was glaring at her.

"Why'd you protect me?"

Kagome glared right back at him. "I'm sorry, did you **want** to go with him?"

"No!"

"Then shut up and let me sleep! I'm tired and I have almost no energy!" With that said, she turned to her side with her back facing the demon, and closed her eyes to sleep. Hiei growled to himself but fell asleep also. Sometime during the night, she moved next to him and cuddled closer.

That's how Hiei woke, to her being cuddled up against him. Growling lowly to himself, he attempted to get her off, but she only held tighter and whimpered. "Onna, wake up already."

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked into irritated crimson eyes. Feeling how their bodies were pressed together, she gulped as her body began to react. Quickly jumping off the bed, she blushed deep red and mumbled an apology to said demon.

The door opened a moment later, and Kagome instinctively raised a barrier around the room. Whoever opened the door chuckled at her. "Relax my little kitten. I merely came to tell you I'd be leaving for a while, but I'll be back soon." With that said, the man left.

"How I wish I had my bow." She sighed as she sat on the floor.

"What good would that do you?" The demon asked from the bed.

"I could shoot him. I'm not good at throwing energy bolts... yesterday was only the third time I've ever done it."

"Pathetic."

"I don't see you getting out of here _Shadow._"She snapped. Her reply was a cold glare. Ignoring him, she tried too think of ways to get them out of there. Sure, he might not be nice to her, but who knows how long he'd been stuck there. She probably wouldn't be nice either... ok, she would be, but he's not her. Her thoughts drifted to the guy who decided to call her Kitten. Yesterday he was saying that he was going to take her, and today he said he was leaving. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good. Turning to the demon who was in the room with her, she realized that his aura and powers were being repressed. "Oh no..."

* * *


	3. Knowledge Of Pain

**Darkening Skies**

**Chapter II**

**Knowledge Of Pain**

That night, Kagome decided to sleep on the floor... away from the **really** warm demon. She barely slept, because her thoughts kept going over the fact that whoever that one man was, he'd probably be coming back with some type of ward for her. Her memories brought her to what one of the souls of the shikon had told her.

_The second demon spoke up. "You will be changed upon your return to your home time. Know that you shall return no matter what. Your ability to heal will be powered up, and you will no longer need your miko ki to do it."_

She suddenly started mumbling about evil jewels and hidden messages. "So that's why they'll work without needing to use miko ki, I won't have any." Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact she'd be going through pain. Whether it be from torture or rape, she wasn't positive. Though from what that man was saying, it'd be from rape. "I hope you're happy Shikon." She mumbled as she curled in on herself.

She was awoken the next morning when the sun started shining on her. Mumbling incoherently, she tried to hide her face away from the annoying light source. At least she did until she heard the door open. Jumping up, she watched as a servant entered with food. Two plates were set down before they left and closed the door. Sighing, she merely looked at the food, not really wanting to eat it. She didn't trust it. After she realized why that guy probably left, she didn't want to even try eating it. "Aren't you eating?"

Turning to see the demon walking towards the food, she sighed and shook her head. "No, I know why that man left. I don't trust that they won't try something that'll knock me unconscious so they can put some sort of ward on me."

"So you're actually smart." He said with a smirk.

Glaring at him, she turned her attention onto the piece of leather he wore around his neck. "Why do you wear a collar?"

"It's a ward." He shrugged. "Before you ask, I can't take it off."

"Can... can I try?" She asked, her voice slightly wavering.

"Whatever." He says as he grabs his food.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, Kagome ran over to him. He was now sitting on the bed, and she crawled in front of him. Putting her hands on it, she pulled and it zapped her. "Ouch." Looking at her hand, she realized she'd been burnt. "Dang... it looks like an intense flame is about the only thing to get it off."

"An intense flame?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Hai, my powers aren't working on it. Not that I can use them well anyways, but it seems like a really hot fire is the only thing that can get it off."

"That's funny, considering fire is what it wards."

"So you're a fire demon? Hmm..." Kagome was staring closely at the collar as she thought. "I get it now..."

Rolling his eyes, he decided to hear the onna out. "You get what now?"

"It's a barrier." Meeting his eyes, she realized that she needed to explain. "The collar creates a barrier that runs underneath it and encases your entire body to hold your power in. In other words, you'd have to have enough power to shatter the barrier in order to break it. And whoever made this was extremely powerful, as the entire idea of making it shouldn't really be possible without certain knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?"

"Well, the leather collar is easy enough to make **and** ward, but the way they did it would require vast amounts of skill and power. Unless of course there's kanji inscribed on it someplace, but the power it would take to create the barrier still has to be forced inside. The collar holds extra power as a safeguard, in case the barrier needs strengthened."

"How do you know that?"

"I was trained by an old miko as well as a buddhist monk. The monk taught me his ways, so I could use offuda to channel my energy through. That collar however, seems to work as an offuda, but seems to have pure ki circling through it. Since the energy is raw power, I can't purify it or reverse it, so it's quite carefully thought out. A demon wouldn't be able to destroy it easily either. The leather would hold strong against to many things since it seems to stop youki, but fire would be able to heat it till it snapped."

"So I need to melt it off?"

"It'd take a pretty strong flame, so I doubt you'd be able to. Unless you know a strong fire demon you could fight with, you could get him to hit you with a powerful flame." She said as she giggled slightly.

"You are a strange onna. You take things to lightly."

"When one knows their own destiny, they can do that. I know what I face in the future, so I don't need to worry for the present." A small smile adorned her face as she looked at the demon in front of her.

Narrowed red eyes looked at her upon her admittance of knowing her own destiny. "How would you know what your future holds?"

"I was told by a higher power." Hey, it was true. The jewel is was more powerful than she was. "I am to suffer before I can return home... And I want to kill the higher powers for using their stupid hints." She mumbled the last part, but the boy still heard it.

"Why are you so happy if you know that you're going to be suffering?"

"Why not enjoy the time that I'm not suffering in? I don't know how long I'll be stuck here, but I plan on fighting the entire time. They'll expect me to succumb to my fate, but I won't, and I'll be happy while I can."

"You're foolish. What makes you think you'll be able to make it out of this alive? I highly doubt that these supposed 'higher powers' said you would."

"I'll live until the end then." Kagome replied with a smile. "But my end won't be while I'm here. It'll happen sometime after I get home."

"You really are a strange onna."

"Strange is special." She said happily. "So, will you tell me your name, or should I call you Shadow?"

"I don't want _him_ knowing my name."

Kagome giggled slightly. "I wasn't planning on telling _him_. I just wanna know what to call you... but I can always call you Hotaro." She giggled again at his face for the nickname she picked. "What, I think firefly's a cute nickname. I mean, you **are** a **fire** demon after all."

He just glared at her, sending her into a fit of giggles. _Crazy onna._ His thoughts went away with him as he laid down in bed to wait for something interesting to do. Not like that'd probably happen. Nothing of interest ever occurred for him. Unless you counted the recent events that consisted of the girl being brought here. He supposed that a miko being captured and brought here might be considered interesting. She was after-all, quite amusing.

Speaking of which, said miko was back to trying to figure out a way to get out of the room. "It'll only open for Hiroshi unless you come in from the outside."

"You're a big help." She muttered as she continued poking at the barrier with her aura. "Has this barrier always been up?"

"No, it was only erected when you were thrown in here. It's because you're not warded."

"I'm sure he'll try changing that soon enough."

"Probably." The boy said without emotion. He was used to the treatment he received, and he knew better than to show emotion. If you let the man know you were in pain, he'd enjoy it. Even make it more painful. Looking back to the bubbly girl, he decided to help her out. "Since you know you'll be suffering, I have a little piece of advice for you. Don't show that you are. He'll just enjoy more."

"Noted." Came her statement as she continued messing with the barrier. It was an hour later that she sighed. "He's using a paper ward on the other side. I can't break it because I don't have the control to do so." She was, of course, ignored. Shrugging, she moved back over to her 'bed' on the floor and closed her eyes. The wounds that she still had were demanding that she rest often. In her sleep, her wounds would heal faster.

So it didn't take long for her to fall into oblivion. Everything was dark, but it didn't bother her at all. In fact, it seemed to make her feel better. That's when color swarmed around her. Vision blurred for a few moments before Midoriko's form stood before her. "I have come to speak with you Kagome."

The miko bowed before the priestess before slowly meeting her eyes. "What is it Midoriko-sama?"

"I wished to prepare you for what is to come." The young miko nodded. "Your body is using all of your energy to heal itself, so when Hiroshi comes you will not be able to protect yourself. He will not be alone either, so the demon in your company will not be able to help you."

"I did not expect him to try."

"In time, your opinion of him will change. The mask of indifference puts up is only that, a mask. Before the end of this trial, you will need his help and he shall need yours."

"Do you know how long I will be here?"

Midoriko closed her eyes and sighed. "I am not allowed to say child. I wish that you did not have to go through this, but the other three souls have decided. This is their test to see if you are truly worthy."

"Worthy?"

"Worthy to hold the jewel and it's powers. Worthy of the gifts it can give to you. Worthy of what the future holds for it's true protector. This is but one of the trials. Be aware that there are more to come. Stay strong and trust in yourself."

"I will." The young miko agreed as the older woman slowly disappeared from her sight.

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for submitting reviews on the last chapter.

**Madmiko**

**ILoveAnime89**

I would also thank **KagHieiLuver** who seems to be on the alert and favorite list of every story. Just so you know, I'm glad you like them enough to do that.

On another note, please leave lots of reviews to let me know how you liked it. I enjoy reading them, and they let me know that my stories are appreciated!


	4. Nightmare Begins

**Darkening Skies**

**Chapter III**

**Nightmare Begins**

It wasn't long after that dream when the young miko awoke. She could see that Hiei was glaring at something, but she couldn't tell what. Her powers seemed to not be working right now, so she couldn't identify what it was using them. That's when she felt hands on her, that caused her to instantly tense. Something was placed on her wrist. Something cold. "It's too late little priestess, you're warded now."

Blue eyes widened as his words sunk in. Whatever was placed on her arm were her wards. Now that she thought about it, they were probably bracelets. "Bastard." She hissed at the man.

Said man's eyes narrowed as he allowed his claws to dig into her side. "I'll be back for you later. When you're more conscious." And he left the room. Blood now came from her wounds as her power to heal kicked in. There was no longer anything that she could do to escape. Her powers were bound and she was trapped here. Closing her eyes tightly, she allowed her mind to drift.

No longer was she free. Her powers were trapped, and soon her body would be defiled. Taken and used. She would have to endure the torture. All of this because the three demons souls of the shikon wish it. WIth the bracelets on her wrist, her fate was sealed. The tests had begun. She was afraid. Never had she done anything sexual before, and she knew that this man would probably not be gentle.

He would try to hurt her. Preparing herself mentally, she tried to not think about the coming pain. She never asked for any of this, she was chosen. And because of that, she would have to suffer. Suffer a fate that none would ever wish. Allowing the blackness of oblivion to take her, she returned to the realm of dreams. Again she saw the ancient miko. "Midoriko-sama."

The older woman had tears in her eyes as she looked at the thin silver bands that were clasped around her wrist. "Forgive me, my child."

"You are already forgiven." Kagome said as she moved forward to hug the other woman. "I will face my destiny."

"I wish that you no longer had to suffer. You have already been through so much."

"And apparently there is more that I must experience." Kagome said sadly. Her voice sounded aged as she spoke. "I must go through this to save the future, correct?"

"Yes." The older miko said as she nodded. The dream world began to spin as the ancient priestess began to fade once again. "Forgive me..."

**--**

Darkness surrounded her as she lay there. Curled up in the spring in the room. Her body was in great pain, so much that she could barely move. The man had practically tortured her as he raped her. Her body could barely take the strain though. FInally he finished with her, but then all the others had taken turns. Each using her as they desired, trying to make her scream out in pain. But nothing worked. Her lip bled from where she bit down to contain them.

Her tears, which she had before refused to let fall, now fell steadily down her porcelain cheeks. What they had done to her was beyond painful. It was torturous. Blood still seeped from places on her body. Her healing powers were refusing to work now. All she could do was sit there in pain. The water was barely able to soothe her. Closing her eyes, she thought of other times. Of when things were better. Not when she was stuck here. Bonded. The bands on her wrist gave her reason to be sad. They were her bonds. Her bonds of fate.

**--**

Hiei sat in the bedroom, trying to ignore the strong scent of blood. The girl had somehow remained conscious through all that the group had done to her. She now sat in the springs. Trying to make her body feel slightly better. He knew it wouldn't help much. But with time, it wouldn't be as painful. It would soon numb you. He knew from experience. Nothing would make any of this better for her, just like nothing had made any of it better for him.

* * *

I know, it's really short. I wanted to try and update every story and I need to be up at eight. It's 1:15 am right now. So I don't have a lot of time to work here. I won't have internet for a while, so leave plenty of reviews for me to read!

**ILoveAnime89 (I will.)**

**Music ADD (I know it is. These souls are really evil though. Just wait for what comes next.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Lol, you have **_**no**_** idea. It's gonna get **_**a lot**_** worse.)**

**g2fan (I will, and thanks.)**

**MagicalRain (Well here it is!)**

**yamayo69 (Thanks, and here it is!)**

**madmiko (Things will get darker and she will definitely make it home. Current events will be looked at soon as well.)**

**43InuAsha (I will, and thanks.)**

**Shin Wal-New Moon- (Hehehe... Be careful, Hiei might hurt you for that. He's sleeping right now. I'm a kitsune, so I have more stamina. :P lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Well thanks!)**

**Ai Megami Murasaki (I will.)**

**Penneay7 (Here's the update!)**


	5. Bonds Of Fate

**Darkening Skies**

**Chapter IV**

**Bonds Of Fate**

There she lay, eyes closed, waiting for the pain to stop. It had been hours since their torture had begun, and still they were using her. Defiling her body. But she wasn't there. It felt as if her mind and body were no longer connected. Closing her mind off was easy. All she had to do was imagine being elsewhere. They currently thought she was unconscious, but still they didn't stop.

It was finally over and they unceremoniously dragged her back to the room and tossed her inside. Blood trailed from many places along her body, but she didn't really care about that. No, what she cared about were the images her mind was slowly replaying for her. Her body tensed as she felt hands on her, lifting her up. But then a gruff voice sounded, from near to her ear. "Relax. I won't do anything to you."

Trusting him, she allowed herself to go limp in his arms. He set her down in the warm spring that was connected with the room and she sighed slightly as it relaxed her muscles. "Thank-you."

He said nothing as his hands moved along her body, gently removing the blood from her skin. Dark bruises and deep lacerations covered her body, and he uncovered them as the caked on blood was slowly washed away. The demon was impressed with the girl, as not once had she ever screamed during their tortures to her. And not once had they taken him since she'd been brought here. Once he had her clean, he stood and left the room so that she could soak within the warmth of the water.

And with her eyes still closed, she did soak. Her friends smiled at her happily as she saw them within her own mind. Kagura was standing proudly beside the mighty Sesshoumaru with Kanna on her other side. Near them was Kikyo who clung happily to Inuyasha with a soft smile on her lips. A younger looking Kaede was also by them. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were also nearby and were surrounded by many children. Shippo was also there, and he was running around and playing with little Rin. Yomi stood to one side of her, and Mukuro on the other.

Sadly the images faded and her mind returned to the present when she knew that she needed to get out of the water. A filthy looking kimono was all she no had to wear as she stepped from the heat which once surrounded her. Her entire body ached, but she pushed the pain away as she left the room. Spotting her demonic roommate on the bed, she gave him a slight smile before curling up on the floor where a few sheets were placed.

"You can sleep on the bed." The demon stated somewhat softly as he relaxed on one half of it.

The girl, however, remained on the floor for a few moments before managing to rise back up to her feet. Slowly she made her way to the bed and winced as she attempted to move onto it. Once she was laid down, she closed her eyes and curled into herself. "Thank-you."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Moonlight streamed throughout her vision as lovely flowers danced within the cool night's breeze. A young dark haired girl sat alone within the field as she looked up into the full moon which seemed to dominate the sky. Stars twinkled as they glowed brilliantly across the dark heavens. A small smile touched her lips as the flowers seemed to try to wrap around her. A small raven haired girl ran into the field with a large smile and tackled the young woman causing both to laugh in joy.

"Why are you out here Kagome-nee-san?"

"I'm just admiring the night Rin-chan." The woman replied as she held the younger girl close. "It's said that if you see a shooting star, you can make a wish and it'll come true?"

"Shooting star?"

"It's a star that flies across the heavens so that you can have a wish, but only one wish per person."

"Do you think it'd grant my wish to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever?"

The older girl turned hopeful eyes to the younger and nodded. "If you wish for something with the entirety of your being, then it _will_ eventually come true."

"What do you wish for Kagome-nee-san?"

"Freedom." Was her simple reply as her sapphire eyes closed and the rays of moonlight illuminated her features so that her skin glowed brightly.

"Freedom?" The little girl questioned.

"Hai." It was in that moment that the little girl saw the older girl in a new light. Sitting there, basking in the moon beams, she saw something different that no other had before seen. It appeared as if chains were attached the miko, holding her in place. Almost as if she were being bound by fate itself. And she was. Fate had bound her to her duties and she could not escape them. It wasn't long before clouds overtook the pale light source, casting the field into darkness and shadow. But still the miko seemed to glow from an inner light that seemed as radiant as the sun itself. "You know Rin-chan, it's quite funny when you think of it."

"What's funny Kagome-nee-chan?"

"The sun and moon are so similar and yet so different. Both are luminous items that are suspended within the sky, seemingly beyond our reach. The sun shines light on the land during the day when good is said to consume the world, while the moon lends light to the darkest of times when evil is said to rule the earth. But sitting here now, do you see what is so evil?"

"Kagome-nee-san?"

"I feel like I am the moon Rin-chan. A pale reflection of something greater than myself, but if I am the moon Kikyo is the sun. Strange to think that I am bound to darkness by the hands of fate, while Kikyo is bound to light. She and I are as yin and yang. We each balance the other out. She is serious and emotionless while I am carefree and emotional."

"Why are you telling me this Kagome-nee-san?"

"One day I will not be here, but I still wish to be remembered. For if one is always remembered, then they never leave and they never die." The young girl sat silently in thought as the older girl stood and left the field of flowers, a single one which she once held falling to the ground as she left. Soft words carried back to her as she reached for the pure white bloom. "I feel free in the moonlight, but am bound to duty by day. Perhaps all I need is eternal night."

And Rin just held the little flower in her hand before she, too, returned to camp. She curled next to Shippo and laid the flower down near her head as she allowed her eyes to close. The next morning, she woke just as the sun was about to rise, and she watched as the beautiful flower slowly withered in the morning's light. Fate wouldn't allow it to be itself while the sun shone.

* * *

I bet I confused _a lot_ of people with that last scene, but it holds some importance. Don't ask, it was spur of the moment and I hadn't known what to write when it just kinda _popped_ into my head. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update!

**Music ADD (Experience? Perhaps he's just trying to be cool lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (I have to? Perhaps I'll just take this chapter back then.)**

**Sabrina1204 (There is _some_ progress. Soon the chapters will start getting a little longer, I'm just not sure how to make the next couple chapters is all lol.)**

**Shin Wal-New Moon- (Lol. Perhaps Kagome kills them. I really need to remember that original storyline… hehehe… no killing me. ((hides in a corner)).)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Yeah…)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Alternative Angel (I might… then again… I might not.)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (Here.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (In pickle jars? Lol. So she should kill Hiei and her friends too? Hmm… You actually gave me an idea for another fic.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Yep, poor girl. L Maybe I should have her tortured next?)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I am not twisted. I am delightfully insane and realistic.)**

**angeltsuki (No poking alone (unless you're a guy) lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'll try to.)**

**hemione (Thanks, and I will try to have another update shortly.)**

**43InuAsha (Well that's too bad, cause you _have_ to wait just like everyone else lol.)**

**Kulamt (Thank-you.)**


	6. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
